claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Northern War
Definition The Northern Campaign was fought in the Northern region of Alphonse, in the town of Pieta—24 Claymores under the command of Miria, versus three scouts and an army of 27 Awakened Beings, commanded in the field by Rigardo, all under the head command of Isley, the Abyssal One of the North. Summary Rubel offers Clare a pardon if she joins the Organization's task force in Alphonse, where several Claymores have been killed by Isley's army. Later, up in the northern city of Pieta, Clare and Jean join the task force. Clare reunites with the other three members of the Paburo Hunting Party: Miria, Deneve and Helen. Miria divides the task force into five teams. Later, in a secret meeting with Deneve, Helen, Clare and Jean, Miria hypothesizes that everyone is on a suicide mission, serving only as a temporary road-block to the southward march of Isley's army. In the Claymore Manga, Miria, to ensure some survivors, later reveals a plan that would enable the survivors to play dead. There are two battles: the first with three Awakened Beings intended by Isley as scouts, and the second with Isley's army and Rigardo. Backstory to Battle After their battle against Riful, Clare and Jean are spotted by Rubel and Rafaela. Rubel says that a deserter like Clare would be most likely executed on the spot, but that the Organization has decided to give her another chance should she join a special task force (Scene 50, Anime Scene 18). Her mission: to kill the Awakened Beings who wiped out an Awakened Being Hunting Party—lead by No. 7, Eva—in Alphonse. Claymores Kate and Lucia were also killed. In the Manga, Rubel also says that Raki was captured by slave traders and taken north. In the Anime, Rubel says Raki has travelled to the north. Despite Clare's misgivings, she now cannot refuse. First Battle When Clare and Jean arrive at Pieta, Clare discovers that Helen, Deneve and Miria are alive as promised. Miria, as the highest ranking Claymore, splits the task force into five hunting party-like teams, mixing the weak with the strong so all can gain experience fighting Awakened Beings (see composition of teams in tables below). Later that night, Miria, Clare, Helen, Deneve and Jean have a secret meeting in a nearby cave. Miria reveals the truth: this is a suicide mission. But the meeting is interrupted by three Awakened Beings that storm the town. The Claymores manage to kill them without a single loss. Second Battle: Two Versions After the three Awakened Beings go missing, Isley responds: Manga Version Isley orders his field commander, Rigardo, to lead the army into Pieta and destroy all life within. But during battle, due to the loss of three Awakened Beings (versus five Claymores), Rigardo changes into the Silver Lion King and targets all team leaders. He kills three and wounds Jean and Miria. Clare goes berserk, awakening her legs so she can match Rigardo's extreme speed. As the battle rages on, Clare finally kills Rigardo by awakening her arms. The awakened Clare is out of control. She orders Helen to euthanize her. Despite Jean's severe wound, she manages to pull Clare back, dying in the process. Though Rigardo is dead, only a few Claymores are able to fight. The Claymores are finally defeated by Isley's army. Later, the Organization believes the entire task force dead. Anime Version Isley orders Rigardo to completely destroy Pieta and all life within. But three Awakened Beings are killed. To prevent further losses, Rigardo changes into the Silver Lion King. When Rigardo first confronts the Claymores, Isley's army disappears (they never reappear again). Rigardo kills three team leaders and wounds Jean and Miria. Clare goes berserk and awakens. And eventually kills Rigardo. After Rigardo's death, Clare asks Helen to euthanize her, but Priscilla appears and a new fight begins. Meanwhile, Raki is galloping on a horse toward Pieta. The fight continues with Clare pursuing Priscilla into the mountains, where the final showdown takes place in a volcano. Miria, Deneve and Helen follow Clare, while Jean and Raki are not far behind. Clare defeats Priscilla, who reverts to human form. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Though Clare cannot control her awakening, Jean sacrifices her life by pulling Clare back. Isley takes away Priscilla (Anime Scene 26). Aftermath: Two Versions Manga Version Seven years later, the current No. 47, Clarice, counts the swords used as gravemarks from the Northern Campaign (Scene 66), but finds only 17 swords—seven short of the original 24 Claymores. Clarice reports this to the Organization. But the report is ignored. But owing to Miria's "play dead" plan, seven survive: Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare. But before the second battle (flashback in Scene 66), Miria has all 24 Claymores take half of a suppressant pill. This way, their abilities would not be affected. However, if they are knocked unconscious, the pill would get fully effective, hiding their yoki so they would seem dead. Survivors of the Northern Campaign desert and hide in the mountains of Alphonse for the past seven years, hiding their yoki so the Organization would presume them dead. As a result of the campaign, the Organization now hunt Awakened Beings proactively, rather than on request only from paying clients. Anime Version The next day after Priscilla's defeat, the fighting has apparently stopped. The fate of the other Claymores and Isley's army is not shown. The ones shown still alive, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare, decide to leave the Organization, then split up—Miria goes off alone seeking information to destroy the Organization, Deneve and Helen pair off, and Clare and Raki leave together to start a new life. Northern Campaign Teams Survivors listed below refer to the Manga version. Miria's Team Flora's Team Jean's Team Undine's Team Veronica's Team Awakened Beings Category:History